Me niego a perderte
by mayra.e.pp
Summary: Sakura no podía soportar tantas muertes, pero la de el? ella se negaba a no volver a verlo. Asi que no dudó en romper las reglas de su clan y traerlo no solo a el de vuelta, si no, a todos los que se habían perdido con la guerra, aún si las consecuencias sobre ella fueran de la peores. Pero, podrá el aceptar perderla?
1. El jutsu prohibido

Había terminado la guerra, Sakura no podía creer todas la vidas que se habían perdido, tantas familias separadas, rotas por la ambición de un hombre.

Por un solo hombre.

No podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptar todas esas vidas perdidas.

"Negi" pensó rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, el no, de todas las personas que habían perdido, la vida de el más le pesaba, no podía perderlo, no a el.

"Aunque el costo sea demasiado alto, tengo que hacerlo"

Junto rápidamente sus manos para convocar a katsuyu, que apareció rápidamente en su hombro.

-sakura? Qué pasa?- inquirió la pequeña babosa incrustada en su hombro

-katsuya, necesito que abras un puente de comunicación entre tsunade-sensei y kakashi-sensei, es urgente y por favor que sea privado- inquirió sería viendo a su compañera con tristeza en sus ojos jade, katsuyu no pudo más que aceptar su petición.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de sus dos senseis en sus oídos.

-sakura, qué pasó? Estás bien?- escuchó preocupada a Tsunade

-paso algo grave?- inquirió Kakashi seriamente, peo podía notar en su voz el miedo

-lo que estoy a punto de decirles me puede costar la vida, así que les pido suma atención a lo que les dire- Sakura fue directa al grano, estaba reuniendo el chakra y la energía necesaria para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-de que estás hablando Sakura, tú vida?- tsunade no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, porque lo que les iba a decir era tan importante

-los Haruno, no somos de Konoha eso se sabe desde hace mucho y es de dominio público, pero nunca se nos permitió hablar sobre nuestro linaje, todo se escondió bajo la fachada de un clan civil comerciante, así tendríamos la tapadera perfecta para poder extendernos a cualquier aldea de ser necesaria nuestra proteccion- hablo claramente, no podía desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía.

-tapadera?- inquirió Kakashi poniéndose alerta de lo que su alumna tenía que decirle.

-nosotros o los que quedamos en nuestra forma humana lo hacemos para evitar ataques a nuestros secretos, la técnica que estoy a punto de realizar salvará a todos, pero tendrá un costo muy grande sobre mi cuerpo…talvez lo pierda y no pueda permanecer en Konoha por mucho tiempo, para cada persona es distinto, eso no lose con exactitud- respiro tomando un poco de aire, lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de todo lo que su familia le había enseñado, pero sabía que valdría la pena, su corazón le gritaba que no importaba las consecuencias tenía que intentarlo.

-el Jutsu va a acabar con mi cuerpo, eso es innegable, el tiempo que tarde no lose, si les digo esto es…porque ustedes dos son mis maestros, las personas en las que se que les podria confiar esto, Naruto, no lo entendería y trataría de pararme, esto, salvará a todos sensei, es mi desicion y viviré con ella, Konoha si bien no es mi aldea de nacimiento, de origen, es mi aldea, la amo y no soportaré todas las pérdidas que hemos tenido, espero puedan perdonarme por haberles ocultado tantas cosas- término cuando su voz se quebró por el sentimiento

-sakura...de que está hablando? No hagas ninguna tontería, por…favor, podemos platicarlo- empezó a hablar Tsunade con la voz llena de emoción, soltó unas lágrimas por el sentimiento que le causaba

-a qué te refieres con perder tu cuerpo?- pregunto en voz baja Kakashi, Sakura sabía que estaba tratando de contener sus emociones

-cuando termine el Jutsu, estare muy cansada, talvez no despierte en un tiempo, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo se romperá, es algo que aunque eh investigado, me pasará, tarde o temprano, prefiero que sea salvando a los que amo, que a los 70 u 80 años, lamento haberles mentido, prometo que haré lo posible por compensarles esto, tsunade-sensei…kakashi-sensei…gracias por todo- termino mientras lloraba.

-sak….!- no pudieron terminar lo que iban a decir porque desapareció a katsuyu, tomo una respiración profunda, viendo en su mente esos ojos perla de los que se había vuelto una fanática, con todo su corazón quería que el viviera una vida plena, una que sabía que él se merecía.

Tenía que apurarse.

Camino a un lugar alejado de todos, ya había roto la regla de su clan de no decir información a personas fuera el clan, al menos les debía mantener en secreto las técnicas secretas y prohibidas.

Cuando se hubo internado en un bosque muy destruido pero también muy desolado, sabía que había encontrado el lugar perfecto.

Con el suficiente chakra y energía reunidos, libero su sello Yin y en su mente vio como unos ojos lavanda le sonreían felices de verla.

Sakura…solo pudo sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-esto…es lo correcto…TECNICA SECRETA Jinsei no fukkatsu!-

EN OTRO LADO

Kakashi había encontrado a Tsunade poco después de que katsuyu desapareciera, corrió como nunca sin detenerse a lo que los demás le decían al ver la urgencia en el ninja copia, tenían que encontrar a Sakura a como dé lugar, no importaban los secretos que se guardo para sí misma, lo que estaba a punto de hacer o al menos lo que él se imaginaba no podía suceder, no se imaginaba lo que su perdida iba a causar en todos, lo que habría sentido aquel muchacho del que se había enamorado su alumna, el no era tonto, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que su alumna albergaba por el genio Hyuga, pudo observar como su corazón se destrozada con su muerte, sabía que él era una de las razones por las que haría ese Jutsu, tenian que encontrarla para hacerla entrar en razón, costará lo que costará.

Porfin pudo ver a Tsunade que de igual forma lo buscaba junto con shizune, ambas se veían alteradas y con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, suspiro, el debía verse igual o peor.

-kakashi! Tenemos que encontrar a Sakura a como dé lugar!- grito Tsunade presa del miedo que sentía sin darse cuenta que su grito alertó a la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban en la zona, pero no pudo siquiera darle importancia, la vida de su alumna, de la hija que no había podido tener, estaba corriendo peligro.

Ambos solo asintieron mutuamente y corrieron hacia una dirección, hacía el chakra que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer.

El equipo ino-shika-cho que estaba en la zona lamentándose la perdida de sus padres, vieron alarmados como Tsunade y Kakashi corrían buscando a Sakura, el grito que Tsunade había soltado tenía tal angustia que el equipo pensando que Sakura estaba en un apuro rápidamente se puso en marcha detrás de los senseis de la chica.

-shikamaru, qué crees que esté pasando?- inquirió Ino preocupada por su mejor amiga, tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes donde su mejor amiga estaba al borde de la muerte o peor, ya no estando en el mundo de los vivos, ya había perdido a su padre no podía perder a su mejor amiga, sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, estaba empezando a recriminarse por estar tan estancada en la muerte de su padre que no pensó en que todavía había personas que quería que no había visto, sabía que su equipo estaba bien, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto y sai, también estaban perfectos, pero había perdido de vista a Sakura durante la lucha cuando habían matado a Neji Hyuga sin que ella y Sakura pudieran hacer algo, ella misma vio como la cara de Sakura se contorsionaba en dolor al ver la muerte del chico, ella y Neji se habían vuelto muy amigos por las misiones que les había tocado hacer juntos, incluso creía que antes, cuando Sakura había peleado y vencido a un miembro de Akatsuki y Neji había visto todo con su byakugan, desde ese momento creía que hablaban un poco más y hasta podía jurar que entrenaban juntos.

Sabía que a Sakura le estaba doliendo la perdida del chico.

Pero desde ese momento, no volvió a verla, sabía que ella y su equipo se enfrentaron a Madara y después a kaguya pero ya no sabía nada de ella.

Nos podía dejarla Sakura, no ella.

-algo está muy mal, nunca había visto esas expresiones en tsunade-sama y kakashi-sensei, es como si supieran que el tiempo es contado- termino preocupado el chico por su amiga, en los últimos años todos los 12 se habían unido, y todo solamente se debía a Sakura, siempre cuando los curaba, siempre intentado que todos se reunieran, siempre preocupándose por todos, sabía que la falta de la chica dejaría un agujero en la aldea que no se podría reparar, ella había sido conocida por todos en la aldea, había curado a todos, había ayudado a traer a casi todos los bebés, e incluso traído de la muerte a la mayoría.

Chouji no decía nada, el sabía que si decía algo su voz se quebraría por las imágenes que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

"No podía estar pasando esto" pensó el chico casi gritando de frustración.

Y casi cuando iban a entrar en un bosque casi destruido, un gigantesco chakra empujó a absolutamente a todos, poniendo alerta a todos los que seguían vivos, el equipo 10 veía incrédulo como un rayo verde atravesaba el cielo tornandolo de color verdoso, pero no cualquier color…verde jade…un verde que todos conocían muy bien.

El equipo vio como Tsunade, shizune y kakashi se levantaban y corrían al bosque sin importa la fuerza que trataba de mantenerlos en su lugar, el equipo se empujó a sí mismo a seguirlos para asegurarse de que estaba pasando con su amiga.

Corrieron por todo el lugar hasta que se pararon a un lado de kakashi y Tsunade que trataban de romper la barrera que al parecer rodeaba a la pelirosa que estaba sentada en flor de loto mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de líneas color verde jade.

-tsunade-sama por favor que está pasando?- dijo chouji preocupado por como terminaría aquello.

-lo que está pasando chouji…esque llegamos tarde- fue lo único que Tsunade pudo decir, con lágrimas corriendo en su rostro…viendo como su alumna sacrificaba todo por la aldea.

-Watashi no kami 々, Watashi wa shizen no musumedesu watashi wa kono muimina sensō de ushinawa reta inochi to hikikae ni, ushinawareta ningen no seimei no seiketsu-sa o motome,-tai o chikara to shite, watashi no tamashī o shokumotsu to shite toraete imasu. Haruno ishi no sōzokujindearu sakura Haruno wa, kare no unmei ni, shizen to tewotsunaide junbi ga dekite imasu, soshite,-shin wa tsuneni kare no chitsujo to hogo ni narudeshou. Jikan no owari made (dioses mios, soy una hija de la naturaleza

vengo pidiendo clemencia por las vidas humanas que se han perdido, tomen mi cuerpo como fuerza, tomen mi alma como alimento, a cambio de la vidas perdidas en esta guerra sin sentido.

sakura haruno, heredera de la voluntad haruno, esta dispuesta a su destino, de la mano de la naturaleza y los dioses siempre estara, a su encargo y proteccion estara.

hasta el fin de los tiempos)- escucharon como murmuraba, más no podían comprender que estás diciendo, pronto Sakura levantó la cara abriendo sus ojos, que ahora estaban d un color verde jade brillante viendo el cielo, no fue hasta que empezó a llover y que sintieron que sus heridas se curaban, entendieron la finalidad de aquel jutsu.

Llovió durante un buen rato, en lo que todos sintieron en cada gota de lluvia el chakra de la pelirosa.

No fue hasta que paro de llover y vieron como la chica cayó al suelo que reaccionaron, Kakashi rápidamente la cargo y la abrazo como si quisiera protegerla de todo peligro, Tsunade se acercó temblando comprobando el estado de Sakura mientras chizune no paraba de llorar al ver a Sakura.

-esta…?- la voz de chizune pareció alertar al equipo de lo que pudieron haber visto, se acercaron para tratar de ver mejor a la pelirosa.

Tsunade volteó a verlos, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos pero su voz los detuvo.

-quedense ahi- mientras llenaba sus manos de chakra, intentando que la chica en sus manos reaccionara, no fue hasta que escuchó un crujido, como si algo se rompiese que volteó a ver la mano de su alumna y con absoluto horror vio que había una pequeña rotura, alzó el rostro viendo como Kakashi tenía su ojo abierto lleno de horror y lágrimas, habían visto lo mismo.

Y ahora ambos entendían lo que Sakura les había dicho, que perdería su cuerpo, que tardaría en recuperarse…pero la perdida de su cuerpo era innegable.

-sigue revisando la tsunade-sama, por favor, solo quiero saber si está bien en lo que cabe- el susurro de la voz estrangulada por el sentimiento de Kakashi saco a Tsunade de su aturdimiento y pudo comprender a Kakashi, ella les había dicho que no sabía cuánto tardaría en romperse su cuerpo, y Kakashi no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo que les quedaba con su pequeña, ambos se observaron a los ojos prometiendose una sola cosa.

Lo encontrarían, encontrarían la manera en que Sakura pudiera seguir con su cuerpo.

Así sea lo último que hagan.

Pero ambos lo harían respetando el secreto de Sakura.

No mencionarian nada.

-esta estable, su chakra está casi extinto, pero se recuperará, lamentablemente nosé cuánto tiempo este en este estado para recuperarse- termino Tsunade triste de saber que había un largo camino para Sakura y que ella trataría de que la muerte temprana no la alcanzará.

Oyeron los suspiros de alivio que soltó el equipo 10 y empezaron a caminar de vuelta con todos los demás, todavía no sabían lo que había hecho el Jutsu de Sakura, tenían una idea pero querían verla con sus propios ojos.

Y así fue como entraron en un lugar donde las lágrimas de felicidad rondaban en todos los rostros, veían como compañeros caídos estaban en perfecto estado siendo abrazados por sus personas queridas.

El equipo 10 no se podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, sus padres estaban sentados en el suelo viendose a los ojos mientras trataban de entender que había pasado.

-papa!- grito Ino extasiada de felicidad mientras corría hacia su padre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Los restantes del equipo 10 no reaccionaron hasta que vieron que su amiga y compañera era cargada mientras daba vueltas por su padre y ella reía mientras lloraba de felicidad, solo entonces se dieron cuenta que no era un sueño, sus papás, estaban vivos.

Ambos salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus papás.

Todos estaban extaciados, los Hyugas estaban alrededor de Neji Hyuga que había resucitado y veía a todos lados no creyéndose lo que veía, su prima estaba abrazada a el mientras lloraba agradecida con quien sea que había hecho aquel milagro, Hiashi Hyuga sorprendiendo a todos en el clan cayó al suelo y abrazo a su hija y sobrino mientras lloraba.

-quien sea que haya hecho este milagro, el clan Hyuga estará eternamente agradecido- dijo entre lágrimas no creyendo todavía que su sobrino estaba de nuevo entre los vivos.

Neji, estaba bastante confundido y feliz de lo que estaba pasando, recordaba haber muerto, sintió como su cuerpo se rindió, poco después como un chakra lo llenaba de calidez, sentía como una luz lo llenaba y…espera un momento.

Él conocía de quién era ese chakra, volteó buscando a la persona que lo pertenecía a ese chakra y no fue hasta que la encontró en brazos de un ninja copia que reaccionó.

Intento levantarse lentamente, y su prima y tío viendo sus intentos lo ayudaron poniéndose cada uno a un lado suyo, apoyándolo.

-esta chakra…lo que sentí, fue Sakura verdad?- pregunto caminando lentamente con ayuda de su familia hacía Kakashi

Todos empezaron a darse cuenta de que la sensación que los había llenado tenía que ver con el chakra de la chica, puesto que había curado al menos una vez a todos y recordaban la sensación, viendo como el ninja copia se aferraba a su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerla de todos, solo hizo que todos pensarán lo peor.

Neji, pensando que talvez estaba muerta camino con más prisa sin importarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo, su familia al ver la cara que poseía el genio prefirieron no decir nada y ayudarlo a llegar a Sakura, cuando llegaron la chica estaba siendo rodeada casi todos y siendo retenidos por una Tsunade con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-si, fue Sakura la que obró este milagro, pero por favor mantengan su distancia- inquirió Tsunade no queriendo que todos vean como su mano parecía haberse quebrado, pero su reacción solo preocupo a todos los se habían acercado.

-saku…Sakura está bien Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Hinata rogando que su amiga esté bien, no le gustaba la mirada que estaban teniendo Tsunade y Kakashi, como si algo hubiera acabado muy mal.

-si, ella está bien, solo que no puedo decir cuando despertara, casi se extingue todo su chakra y a entrado en un estado de coma para tratar de recuperarse- la voz de Tsunade parecía lejana pero todos podían percibir cuánta tristeza tenía encima su Hokage

-kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! No podrás creer lo que pasó! Sasuke y yo habíamos perdido nuestros brazos y ahora estamos como nuevos, podía jurar que nos íbamos a morir de la perdida de sangre!- venía corriendo un rubio junto con un chico de cabello negro, esperando encontrar a su sensei y compañera.

Cuando llegaron y vieron como rodeaban a kakashi y como el estaba cargando a su compañera pensaron lo peor.

-no, ella está bien, verdad tsunade-sama?!- grito el rubio acercándose a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, pero fue detenido junto con su cuerpo que lo seguía por Tsunade

-dejame pasar vieja tsunade! Quiero ver a sakura-chan!- grito con la voz quebrada naruto, queriendo que lo que estaba pensando era solo una pesadilla, no podía ser real que después de todos los problemas que habían pasado, que algún estaban juntos, ahora perdían a Sakura de una manera que ni el podía regresarla de vuelta.

-esta en coma por haber hecho un Jutsu prohibido, tiene que recuperarse, por eso no puedo permitir que la toquen, está en un estado delicado, pero ella está bien- algo en el tono de Tsunade no les gustaba a nadie pero la alegría de saber que la chica seguía viva los dejo tranquilos.

-bien, teme no hemos perdido a Sakura-chan!- grito feliz el rubio abrazando a su compañero que no decía nada solo observaba, hasta que en la distancia vio sorprendido algo que lo conmociono, todos al ver la cara del chico voltearon y vieron sorprendidos que el Jutsu que había hecho Sakura no solo había revivido a los que perdieron en la guerra sino que había revivido a los que fueron usados por el Jutsu resurección de Madara.

Y fue así como Itachi Uchiha, asuma Sarutobi, dan, Deidara, la abuela chiyo, Konan, pein, yahiko, Sasori, kimimaro, sabuza, Haku, hisazhi Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki, minato, el cuarto kazekage, el gran colmillo blanco y la familia de Sasuke volvían viendo a su alrededor con confusion.

-no puede ser- inquirió Sasuke sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, su familia, su hermano, estaban todos, vio a Sakura y no pudo más que agradecerle por la oportunidad que aunque sabía que no merecía le había dado, sonrío para sorpresa de todos mientras todos veían como Mikoto Uchiha veía a su hijo con sorpresa y corría hacia el, sin importar las circunstancias.

Todos fueron testigos de como Mikoto Uchiha abrazo a su hijo menor con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Sasuke Uchiha que nunca se permitió verse vulnerable frente al mundo, abrazaba a su mamá aferrándose a ella mientras unas pocas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Si, definitivamente le debo demasiado" pensó Sasuke Uchiha en su mente viendo a la pelirosa.

-itachi, sishui y fugaku Uchiha vienen en este maldito instante al abrazo familiar o me verán enojada!- grito Mikoto viendo a los tres hombres que los veían, fugaku camino hacia su esposa y los abrazo con tanto cariño que nadie podía creer que esa fuera la gran familia Uchiha, sishui en cambio sonrío todo el camino se sentó a un lado de Sasuke y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi Uchiha no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su familia, la familia que el mismo había destruido, estaba reunida, el no tenía ningún derecho a ser parte de ellos, se quedó donde estaba como si estuviera congelado.

Mikoto había volteado a ver a su hijo, vio como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro, lágrimas que no había visto desde la masacre, cuando habían fallado en proteger a su familia…

-itachi-kun…por favor ven- imploro ella, viendo como su hijo caminaba lentamente hasta ellos, fugaku, Sasuke y sishui lo veían como caminaba lentamente mientras las lágrimas que nunca le habían visto derramar caían por su rostro, solo Mikoto y fugaku las vieron y fue cuando lo obligaron a hacer la masacre.

Itachi en cuanto estuvo frente a su familia, se inclinó pegando su frente al suelo, mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos, solo pudo murmurar.

-porfavor…perdonenme, no merezco haber regresado- dijo mientras su familia y toda Konoha lo veía sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo.

-no itachi- inquirió fugaku levantándose, viendo como su hijo se mantenía con la frente pegada al suelo, solo pudo hacer lo que en sus últimos momentos pensó.

Fugaku Uchiha se inclinó frente a su hijo, con la frente en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos, su esposa soltó con cuidado a Sasuke y de igual forma, se arrodilló frente a su hijo.

-tu eres el que debe perdonarnos, nuestros orgullo fue lo que llevo a la ruina al clan, pusimos una carga sobre tus hombros que no merecías, y te lastimamos, no merecemos tu perdón, pero, te lo ruego perdona a esta pareja de tontos que te falló como jefes del clan y como padres- la voz de fugaku se oía tan torturada que Itachi no pudo hacer más que levantarse sorprendido viendo como sus padres se inclinaban rogando su perdón.

Mikoto viendo a su hijo, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazo, tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo incorporo al abrazo, el cual en este momento no le importó y lo abrazo.

Sishui camino con una sonrisa burlona en le rostro e igual que había hecho con Sasuke revolvió el cabello de Itachi, fugaku vio a los ojos a su hijo pidiendo permiso y cuando Itachi sonrio, se levantó y pudo abrazar a su familia.

-seamos familia de nuevo, está vez, sin errores, sin orgullo de por medio- inquirió Mikoto sonriendo a su familia nuevamente reunida.

Con esa vista todos se acercaron a recibir y los que habían revivido.

Tsunade vio como dan la sonreía, no podía creer lo que veía, vio a su alumna y solo pudo atradecerle.

El equipo ino-shika-cho veía a su sensei bajar la colina hacia ellos, Ino y chouji fueron a abrazarlo, mientras Shikamaru caminaba lentamente a el y le ofrecía un cigarro mientras sonreía.

El gran colmillo blanco camino hacia su hijo que estaba cargando a un chica y le tomo su hombro sonriéndole.

Konan y pein, se tomaron de las manos mientras abrazaron a yahiko.

Sasori vio a su abuela la cual solamente le dió un coscorron y lo abrazo, Deidara se acercó y se burló de su compañero.

El cuarto Kazekage veía a sus tres hijos, los cuales no podían creer lo que veían.

Sabuza veía con una sonrisa a Haku mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Minato tomando la mano de Kushina caminaron hacia su hijo Naruto que estaba con la boca abierta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a llenarle los ojos.

Hisazhi Hyuga fue rodeado por todo el clan mientras abrazaba a su hijo y le decía "te dijo que todavía no era tu tiempo" sorprendiendo a todos.

Kimimaro se acercó a la gente confundido de donde estaba, fue recibido por el gran colmillo blanco y Kakashi.

Kakashi solo pudo observar a la chica que lo había hecho posible en sus brazos, le había dado a la aldea el mejor regalo que alguna persona podía dar, no iba a dejar que ella desapareciera, no.


	2. El coma

Neji Hyuga no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba vivo y ahora tenía a su padre con el, era como si le oportunidad que ya le había sido arrebatada ahora se la daban por su sacrificio, pero, sabía que todo había sido por ella, Sakura lo había hecho posible.

Como?

Era algo que en su cabeza no tenía lógica, incluso siendo un Jutsu prohibido, el hecho de revivir y reconstruir cuerpos era algo que requería una energía enorme y aún ella con su sello Yin debió de haber dado parte de su vida, era algo que le preocupaba y si la chica había acortado su vida o no podía despertar del coma en el que estaba?

Había pasado 1 semana desde que volvieron a Konoha y que Sakura fue admitida en el hospital, una semana en la que no hubieron cambios en su estado, simplemente seguía dormida.

Pero lo más extraño, era que no podía recibir visitas, a nadie le gusto escuchar aquello, si solo estaba en coma porque no podía recibir visitas?

Solo Kakashi, Tsunade y chizune podían entrar, ya nisiquiera enfermeras, era sospechoso y preocupante.

Y si había algo que no les decían?

Cómo le exigiría a su Hokage que le deje ver a la chica?

O peor, como explicaría el querer verla o porque le interesaba tanto...

No podría explicarse cuando el todavía no sabía que pasaba en su cabeza.

-neji, no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas...tienes algo en la cabeza que te preocupa- dijo su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado, su hijo aunque lo veía más feliz había algo que podía opacar esa felicidad y le preocupaba, quería entender en todos los aspectos a su hijo y saber todo lo que se había perdido.

Su padre...hizashi Hyuga no había cambiado nada desde su muerte, ahora podían reconocer a los gemelos, los cambios en la edad podían diferenciar a ambos hermanos.

-no te ofendas padre, estoy feliz tanto de estar vivo como de que estar contigo, pero, siento que algo está mal- dijo lentamente el chico sin creer que él se abriera tan fácilmente, talvez fue por el hecho de que era su padre el que había preguntado.

-lo dices...por la chica- dijo su padre viendo con una sonrisa como su hijo se sorprendía de sus deducciones, agradecía haberse acercado a Hinata para que le contara todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, sabía que su hijo al ver a la chica inconsciente en los brazos de su sensei, había pensado en lo peor y no le había importado nada más que acercarse a ella y ver que estaba bien, su pobre hijo no estuvo tranquilo hasta que escuchó que estaba viva.

-como...- su hijo realmente trataba de mantenerse estoico pero por algo era su padre y aunque estuvieron muchos años separados podía conocer sus reacciones.

-hinata me contó todo lo de la guerra, esa chica hizo algo impresionante para ser solo de un clan comercial- dijo el hombre esperando ver la reacción de su hijo, talvez es lo que él pensaba

-si, lo hizo, siempre ah trabajado duro para ser la Kunoichi que es hoy, realmente ah impresionado a todos, e una de la mejores médicos y una de las mejores ninjas- el pequeño brillo en los ojos de su hijo se lo confirmo, su hijo, su estoico y terco hijo, estaba un poco enamorado de la chica, hizashi solo pudo sonreír.

-cuentame de ella- pidió, esperando que su hijo no tenga un amor no correspondido y queriendo conocer a la chica que le había dado una segunda oportunidad a ambos.

-bueno de pequeña no era gran cosa, solo se preocupaba por ella y por impresionar al Uchiha, yo estaba atrapado en mi odio y autodesprecio pero, no le tenía fe, creo que nadie le tenía fe- Neji recordaba como era la chica cuando la conoció en el examen, solo quería impresionar al Uchiha, no habían sabido que había pasado en el bosque de la muerte para que ella cambiará pero cuando se juntaron más, le contó todo.

-es entonces un gran cambio- dijo el hombre imaginándose a la chica.

-yo despreciaba que fuera así, pero algo pasó en el bosque de la muerte que le hizo entender las cosas...- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella después de un entrenamiento.

Flash back

Ambos estaban agotados, tenían cerca de tres horas entrenando y los dos por su terquedad se habían llevado al límite, Neji solo podía comprobar cada día lo diferente que era la chica a lo que él se imaginaba, ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol pero él se quedó observando a la chica que estaba sacando algo de su mochila.

-ten neji-kun- dijo Sakura entregándole un bento para sorpresa de el, se había molestado cocinando le a el de todas las personas.

-gracias...sakura- inquirió el chico volteando un poco su rostro, tratando de evitar que ella viera el pequeño sonrojo que había en su cara seguramente

-no tengo problema neji-kun, es bueno comer algo que no sea ramen jajaja- dijo la chica sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su amigo rubio que actualmente estaba en una misión nada más y nada menos que con Hinata.

"Espero que les vaya muy bien chicos" pensó la chica esperando que Naruto deje de ser tan idiota y se de cuenta de lo que tenía con Hinata.

-dejame compensarlo después, espero que mañana después de tu turno en el hospital tengas tiempo para invitarte a cenar- no sabía de donde habían salido tantas palabras pero no le importó al ver como la chica se sonrojaba ante su invitación.

-no tienes que compensarlo neji-kun, yo prepare un bento más con gusto- dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente

-pero yo quiero invitarte a cenar- dijo el hombre viéndola divertido ante su sonrojo que trataba de ocultar, pero fallando miserablemente.

-entonces te veré mañana con gusto, todavía no puedo creer que nos llevemos tan bien- dijo Sakura recordando la primera vez que se habían visto, no creía que alguna vez en su vida se podría llevar bien con el chico.

-lamento mi comportamiento en ese entonces- dijo inclinándose levemente hacia ella

-no te preocupes, yo creo que tenía un peor comportamiento,hubiéramos chocado sin ninguna duda- dijo ella recriminandose por su forma de ser en aquel tiempo.

-cuando salimos del bosque de la muerte, pude notar que algo había cambiado en su equipo, creo que en los tres pero no le di tanta importancia en ese momento, pasó algo?- dijo recordando como habían regresado el equipo, desde ese momento había empezado a ir en picada todo para el equipo 7 ahora que recordaba.

-bueno, estar en un equipo con el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha y con Naruto que tenía a una bestia dentro de sí, hacia que por más que intentara avanzar no pudiera, kakashi-sensei se centró más en ellos en el entrenamiento pero parte de ello fue mi culpa, no me interesaba el entrenamiento, todavía era una niña que esperaba que la salvarán a cada momento y no me tomaba enserio la vida de una Kunoichi, siempre me cuidaban pasará lo que pasará y creo que eso me afectó todavía más...en el bosque de la muerte hubo un momento en el que ni Naruto no Sasuke pudieron protegerme, las cosas se invirtieron, habíamos perdido contra Orochimaru y había marcado a sasuke, recuerdo haberme sentido completamente inútil, tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban inconscientes y tenía que protegerlos, era lo único que estaba en mi cabeza, pero aún con ese deseo me daba cuenta de que no importará lo que quería era completamente inútil, no fue hasta que los metí en un árbol a descansar y puse trampas al rededor que me di cuenta, era de vida o muerte, si les fallaba, moririamos todos- la chica se detuvo un momento, recordando en su memoria todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había sentido

-contra Orochimaru?- el chico creía que Orochimaru no había hecho su movimiento hasta la tercera parte de su examen, pero bueno, el no tenía todos los detalles realmente.

-si, quería darle la marca de maldición a Sasuke, así podía meterse en su cabeza poco a poco y Sasuke bueno con su orgullo se lo ponía muy facil, yo creía que almenos podía esperar a que despertaran y todos estaríamos bien, pero no, Orochimaru mando a un equipo a matarnos o almenos a poner a prueba a Sasuke, pero me puse en su camino, defendí con uñas y dientes a los chicos pero no funcionó nada, en algún momento me atraparon por mi cabello y se estaban burlando por eso, yo veia rojo, me daba cuenta de lo que era pelear por tu vida y por la vida de tus compañeros, me di cuenta de lo inútil que era, me di cuenta de que tenía que sacarlos de ahí y lo corte sin importarme las consecuencias...seguí luchando y en algún momento termine siendo repetidamente golpeada por uno mientras lo único que podía hacer era morderlo para que no fuera por Sasuke, Lee me rescató y fue herido por eso, no sabes cómo admire que fuera a rescatarme aún por todo lo que le había dicho y cómo me comporte, poco después Ino y su equipo también aparecieron y me ayudaron a sacar a Kim la que tomo el cabello, en ese momento me di cuenta de la necesidad del compañerismo y me prometí que estaría no solo para Sasuke y Naruto, sino, para todos, aún con la ayuda no podíamos con los otros dos y no fue hasta que Sasuke se levantó poseído por la marca y que casi asesina a uno que salimos de ahí, pero me dió terror ver a Sasuke en ese momento, me dió miedo porque talvez Orochimaru ya había triunfado, lo demás ya lo sabes- termino la chica viendo sus manos, podía imaginar la impotencia que sintió, el hecho de que no importó lo que había hecho termino fallando, sentirse débil, su equipo intervino peo solo Lee, Tenten y el solo fueron a recogerlo y cuando todo ya había terminado, recordó su estado y se sintió asqueroso al recordar cómo se rió mentalmente de el, de su debilidad.

-despues paso lo del examen, la invasión, la muerte del Hokage, Itachi atacando a Sasuke, Naruto fue por tsunade-sishou, Sasuke desertó y casi mueren ustedes en su misión de recuperarlo, todo lo había vivido demasiado rápido y tome mi desicion, tenía que entrenar, Naruto se había ido, kakashi-sensei igual y yo tenía que tomar un camino o seguir sintiéndome inútil por el resto de mi vida...y no lo soporte, fui con tsunade-sama y le exigi entrenarme y nose que vio en mi peo acepto...el resto es historia- termino la chica mientras comía.

Neji solo pudo observar como la chica se negó a quedarse donde estaba, como busco volverse fuerte, incluso si tardaba demasiado, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Fin del flash back

-no supe de ella en mucho tiempo realmente después de que Naruto y Sasuke se habian ido, hizo su examen chunin y lo paso, fue lo que escuche, pero no fue hasta la misión de la recuperación del Kazekage que realmente note lo que había cambiado, íbamos como equipo de apoyo puesto que se enfrentaban a Akatsuki, pero en el trayecto caímos en trampas y se formaron clones de nosotros con nuestras habilidades y fuerza, tuvimos que pelear mientras Naruto y kakashi-sensei iban por el Kazekage y se enfrentaron a deidara y Sakura se quedó a pelear contra Sasori con la ayuda de una anciana de la aldea de la arena, ví su pelea con el byakugan y me impresionó bastante, duro bastante y ella siguió y siguio, al final incluso observé cómo asesinaba al Akatsuki y a ella la atravesaba con una espada, ví todo, incluso como apenas y pudo curarse, fue en ese momento que tome cuenta de ella y poco a poco nos acercamos- termino el chico recordando como se había preocupado cuando fue herida, aún cuando no le hablaba, talvez el ver esa pelea inmediatamente se sintió en deuda con ella por nunca haber esperado algo de ella realmente.

-ya veo, fue un largo camino el de ustedes entonces- dijo el mayor pensando en todo el transcurso que los llevo a donde estaban ahora.

-si, incluso de ahí, solo fue por las veces que coincidimos en misiones, cuando me hacía revisiones médicas y demás, poco a poco pudimos conversar mejor y al final nos volvimos compañeros de entrenamiento- dijo intentando sacarle la importancia que él le daba a esos acercamientos.

Pero era muy tarde, su padre pudo notar que tan importante se volvió la chica para su hijo.

Hizashi Hyuga solo atino a sonreír, Hinata y su hermano lo ayudarian, estaba seguro.


End file.
